


Calypsi

by parared



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parared/pseuds/parared
Summary: The story of how she started on her path.





	

She lay in the stream, just her eyes visible, as she watched the two tauren sitting near the small fire they had made. “Look at them,” she thought, “comparing dick sizes”. 

“Now look at this, and tell me it doesn't strike fear in your heart!” said the one on the left, as he fingered his 18 inches of pride. 

“Long, maybe, but no where as deep”,  
the tauren on the right quipped, turning to show four gruesome inches. 

The tauren on the left was about to answer, when he stopped, and looked into the stream, looked right where she lay. 

“Hey, Cally! Which of these scars looks worse?” 

“Rollo..”, she started, then smiled to herself, and moved instead. Slowly, she raise out of the stream, stepping forward, toward the fire. Water running off her nude body, doubly lit by fire and moonlight, sparkled on her pale blue skin. 

As she approach, both tauren jaws dropped. Rollo, he of the 18 inch saber cut, felt his eyes being dragged from her face, down her neck, to the top of her left breast, then further down, and across, and down, till finally stopping just above her right knee. 

“Trend's beard ...”, Krel, who once had a spear stuck clean through his leg, said. 

Standing dripping near the fire, Rollo could see now the it was all a single scar, starting atop her breast, then spiraling down her body, crossing her stomach, before finally ending at her knee. 

“How does ... what .. where did you get a scar like that?” Rollo stammered. 

“Get it!?,” Krel said. “how do you survive it?!”. 

 

........... 

 

Running, twisted sideways, her bow drawn, looking for targets among the shadows between the huts, she heard the alarm bell sounding from village center choke to a stop. 

“Damn ..”, she thought, they must have overrun the common, and with it the greater part of the clan's warriors gathered there. Forgetting about targets, she doubled into a sprint, taking her down the path, and through the door of her home. 

“Quick”, her mother, dressing in the corner, yelled as she entered, “take the children out, into the fen!” 

“Aie, Mothr”, she replied using speech forms from the tribes battle language, denoting understanding and obedience. Taking the twins, Merek and Drell, by the shoulders, she whispered “into the fen, stay together, as fast as you can run”, turned them to the back door, and hit them on the rear. “Aie” they yelled together, and ran out into the night. 

As she spun, searching the room around her, her elder brother, Tam, bolted into the hut, his curved sword dripping in his had, and a berserker rage shining from his eyes. “Mothr ...” he started, then hearing something behind him, took two quick steps into the room, turned to the door, and raised his blade. 

The dwarf that charged through the door swung a mighty cut at her brother, carrying the curved blade along as it bit deep into his side. Terribly wounded, he staggered back a step, then straightened as his mother's heal critted, taking most of the damage away. As her brother locked up the dwarf's axe, she raised her bow, and put a shaft right through the dwarf's stomach. 

“Out out ...” her mother yelled, leading them out of the confining hut. Where they found alliance scum ... everywhere. In a moment, her brother had two on him, screaming as he desperately cut at them, holding them away, as his mother dropped heal after heal on him. 

“Change”, her mother yelled “back, back to the hut!” 

Turning , she ran back into their hut, taking a position where her bow could cover the room, as well as see out the door. Her mother backed in, followed by her brother, who now had only a single assailant. She watched as the fight moved across the room, searching for a clean shot, when a hideous pain filled her, and before her eyes rents opened in her skin, blood spraying where they ran deep. Through the pain, she saw her brother dropped to one knee, and her mother .. sat in a pool of blood near the cooking fire. 

Sweeping the room, she saw the gnome mage that had entered after them, readying another arcane explosion. Almost languidly, she brought her bow up, taking the quick but unhurried aim she had been taught, and put a shaft right through his head, just as he release the spell that blew her life away. 

 

Calypsi, 5 years old and covered with blood, crawled out from the furs she had been hidden in. She didn't know what was happening, why she hurt so much, why her sister lay so still. Her mother had told her to be quiet, and quiet she would be. Her mother .. she saw her mother slumped over near the fire, her red hair starting to burn where it fell in the flame.

Calypsi was surprise to see her mother looking back, and watched one blood covered hand raised , to drop a last heal on Calypsi's torn body, then slip down, dead. 

As her head swam and strength fled her body, Calypsi crawled over to her big sister, curling up there to await the dawn. 

.............. 

 

“So, the arcane explosion caught you?”, Rollo asked. 

“I guess. I was hidden in the furs, and just felt something rip through me”, Cally answered. 

“I've seen lightning struck trees with scars like that”, Krel said, “So ... they all died?” 

“Even the twins”, Calypsi said, as she finished dressing, “ran out the back door, right into an alliance rogue. Didn't get twenty feet. My uncle's warriors found us the next day, and took the survivors back to his village, where I spent the last ten years” 

“None of your family survived?”, Rollo asked. 

“None. All I have left ..” she said, taking a chain from her pocket “is this, my mothers talisman, a healing trinket. It will be a long time before I can wield this, for my mother was a great priestess, but wield it I will, when I have grown strong enough to go forth, to find them ... find them all, and offer them screaming to the dark gods”.


End file.
